


Kismet

by stray_cheese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Karasuno, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_cheese/pseuds/stray_cheese
Summary: Kismet (Old Turkish):Fate, DestinyTwo boys who were  destined to be rivals, partners and overall lovers.Hinata who had been fascinated by the idea of soulmates his whole life finally finds his own, what happens when fear takes over instead of the excitement he expected.*Kagehina soulmate au*Happy ending*Oneshot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Note/Disclaimer 
> 
> None of the haikyuu characters belong to me and I can't promise their personalities and actions match how they act/are in the anime! 
> 
> I'd also like to include that there is romance between two people of the same gender and if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read further!
> 
> This is just a work of fiction that n came up with and I hope you enjoy!

Hinata's fingers softly brushed along the soulmate mark that rested behind his ear. He had a habit of tracing the area around the mark when he lost himself in his thoughts. More often than not his hair obscured it from sight, no one but a few close friends from middle school and his family had seen the detailed mark. 

He remembered the excitement he felt the night after he turned 14, the day his mark and his soulmate connection made itself known. He had stared in amazement at the intricately drawn volleyball surrounded by two large black wings. He had run to his mother, basically leaping from excitement after getting a small glimpse of the mark. He had ecstatically asked her to take a picture to let him get a clearer view. 

Everyone's mark appeared when they reached 14 along with another connection to help make finding their soulmate easier. Some had dreams that gave them little glimpses into their soulmates life, others had red strings leading to their other half. Hinata quickly found out that the doodles he absentmindedly drew on his skin appeared on his soulmates. 

Hinata quietly laughed to himself as he remembered the first time his soulmate had responded to him, he had been doodling a volleyball on his palm as his math teacher droned on, now Hinata wasn't the most artistically inclined but the boy couldn't help but doodle about the sport that took over his mind. Hinata had looked away from his arm and glanced up at the chalkboard for only a moment but once he had looked back he found a series of question mark next to the volleyball. 

Hinata watched curiously as the words 'is that supposed to be a volleyball??' Appeared next to the previously drawn question marks. Hinata had smiled, and responded with a yes. He had then written out 'I'm Hinata Shoyo!' As soon as the words had been written a lighter colored line went through his name, leaving only the first letter. When his soulmate had responded the words written on his arm were, 'I'm K T...'

The conversation had fizzled out as Hinata was called on by the teacher, which was an unfortunate story for another time. 

The two soulmates rarely spoke, Hinata although excited by the idea of soulmates had had his focus on something else, volleyball. Volleyball was basically Hinata's life and still is, despite not having a proper team the short boy never gave up his dreams, striving for any chance to practice and play. Little did Hinata know his soulmate had a similar thought process, volleyball always cams first.

Once Hinata was in high school, And had a regular spot on a good team he had found his thoughts wandering to his soulmate more and more often. A majority of his classmates had met or at least had vague ideas about their soulmates while he was nearly clueless.

How convenient that exactly two weeks later he had found out that his soulmate was closer than he'd ever thought was possible. 

It was a total and utter coincidence. Kageyama and Hinata had stayed late practicing like they did most days. Hinata had been somewhat distractedly been staring at the other boy when Kageyamas hand had brushed the hair at the nape of his neck. When Kageyamas dark hair had been momentarily brushed away Hinata had caught sight of a symbol that was far too familiar. 

Hinata's own hand had instinctively touched the hair that covered his own mark, he patted the hair down, almost as if he was trying to keep the mark hidden from the other boy.

Kageyama looked over at Hinata, who had still been staring at the setter in a daze. "Are we going to continue or are you just going to space out?" Kageyama asked annoyance lacing his words. 

Hinata's heart raced, he was scared, scared of rejection, scared of losing his best friend, scared of ruining what their team had worked so hard to build, "Actually, I think I'll get going, I forgot I think I have to babysit Natsu tonight," Hinata rushed out an excuse, he wanted to leave, he wanted to be home as quickly as possible, he needed to think. 

Hinata ran out the door before the other boy could even react, or call out the blatant lie Hinata had told, it was rare that Hinata had to babysit his younger sister, and the boy would never forget such a responsibility.

Kageyama was left to clean up their mess in the gym, though the boy was slightly annoyed, he continued to clean on his own, mainly because of how strange Hinata was acting. The fact that Hinata had run away from practicing was already weird but what was even more worrisome was how quiet the usually cheerful boy had gone moments before running. 

Hinata was long gone by the time Kageyam finished cleaning, but nothing less was expected from the extremely athletic boy. 

Hinata was sat outside his house, the volleyball that had been near him being tossed absentmindedly. The boy was stuck on Kageyama, that brief moment where his eyes had come across the mark on his best friends neck. He was happy in that split second before it all came crashing down, before his thoughts had become a storm of negative reactions. 

'Kageyama is my best friend, my teammate, would he be okay with being more? Would us becoming a couple mess up the team dynamic? Would I be rejected? Would that rejection tear apart what we as a team had spent so long building?' With that whirlwind of negativity had come only one obvious solution, he would have to avoid telling Kageyama for as long as he could, Hinata had thought if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to confront him until their third year.

Despite deciding and coming to terms with his idea, Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, he had hoped for a perfect meeting, so many people spoke of how magical the moment they found their soulmate was. Of course he could have told Kageyama but he thought of that as far too risky, at least attempted to get his happily ever after but he couldn't, or more so wouldn't let himself ruin whatever had been built in the months he'd spent with the team. 

For the days that followed Hinata had arrived to practice before or after Kageyama, the tradition of their daily race had come to a stop. Hinata had even made sure to never be alone with the other boy. Whenever he did have to talk to Kageyama, Hinata kept the conversation short. At times Hinata would go as far as practicing with Sugawara instead of Kageyama. The usual late evening practices had also come to an abrupt end. 

These events had concerned the team, everyone could see how strange Hinata was acting and it was obvious to all of them that Hinata was avoiding Kageyama. Daichi had asked Kageyama about what was going on with the two friends at the end of practice after a particularly bad mess up due to the lack of communication between the pair. 

Kageyama had had no answer, he had been just as lost as the rest of the team. Kageyama had been confused as to why Hinata was avoiding him after that day at the gym, he had rethought that day countless times but he couldn't pinpoint anything specific, nothing Kageyama had said or done was different from the usual interactions between the pair. 

On top of the mess with Hinata, Kageyama's soulmate had also stopped doodling on their skin, although the soulmates didn't talk often the other would still doodle or wrote notes randomly, at least once a day. Kageyama had asked his soulmate if they were alright but he hadn't gotten any response, leaving him stressed over both of the most important people in his life.

Kageyama continued wondering what was going on with Hinata, he had spent longer than he'd like to admit thinking about the boy. The day he had finally found out what was going on he almost wished he hadn't. 

On the day when all the pieces clicked Hinata had finally decided on staying for extra practice, though he only agreed because Sugawara and Asahi were staying with the pair, and the older setter had suggested that Hinata get in a little bit more practice. 

For some reason it had annoyed Kageyama that he couldn't convince Hinata to practice with him, he couldn't even get him to talk to him, and yet Sugawara had so easily gotten the boy to accept. Hinata acted normal around everyone except Kageyama and that was almost infuriating.

The practice went on as expected, everything was going smoothly, at least until the four boys and Yachi who also stayed behind to help out where needed, decided to take a break. 

Kageyama had been staring intently at Hinata as he spoke to Yachi, the girl was trying to convince the boy to let her put his hair up in a tiny ponytail. Despite Hinata's constant protest, Yachi had convinced him eventually. 

While Hinata had been getting his hair pulled back kageyamas eyes focused on one spot behind his ear, there was the mark, the same mark that layer across the nape of his neck.

It took Kageyama a moment to register the information he had just realized, in that moment he had fit the puzzle pieces together, his soulmate had stopped doodling almost exactly when Hinata had started avoiding him, Hinata had run away suddenly after seeming really flustered and dazed. Hinata knew. 

Hinata knew and he had left, Kageyama jumped to what he had thought was the most obvious conclusion, Hinata hated the idea if them being soulmates, he wanted nothing to do with him. The thought made Kageyama sad, but more than that he felt hurt. Hinata couldn't even confront him, couldn't even tell him that they were soulmates.

Kageyama already worried that he wouldn't be good enough for his soulmate and now, his fears had come true, all the hurt came crashing down as he marched towards Hinata. 

"You knew, you knew and you didn't say a word to me," kageyama spoke in almost a whisper, all the pain and now anger coursed through his voice. Hinata was too shocked to respond, all he could do was sit there with his mouth agape, trying to form words, "You spent the last few weeks right here, so close to me and yet you couldn't even reject me properly. If you hate the idea so much then do it, say it say you don't want this. Why don't you just say the words huh?" Kageyama stood and stared down at Hinata, in contrast to his almost angry voice kageyama's deep blue eyes held an ocean of hurt and sadness. 

Hinata couldn't, he didn't want to reject Kageyama, in fact staying away from the boy was one of the hardest things he had had to do, it was tougher than studying for any exam, it was more painful to him than not being able to play volleyball, but he was terrified. Before Hinata could formulate a proper response Kageyama scoffed and started walking away, "of course you don't have an answer, what else did I expect."

The three people surrounding them could only watch on in silence, they had almost no context for the situation but could pretty easily put two and two together.

Sugawara acted quickly once Kageyama went out the door, he appointed Yachi to follow and calm the angry boy, while he would comfort, as well as, confront Hinata about what exactly happened between the pair. Asahi was left to clean the gym, not that he minded he wouldn't know how to handle the situation between Kageyama and Hinata.

Sugawara gently pulled Hinata up and lead him outside into the cool evening air. Hinata was still somewhat frozen in shock, lost in his own thoughts. 

"Hinata? Do you want to tell me what happened? What's been going on with you lately?" Sugawara asked in a soothing tone, hoping to bring Hinata back to reality without freaking him out. 

At Sugawara's words Hinata's eyes began to water, "I messed up, I messed everything up and I don't even know how to fix it, I can't fix it, he hates me, he thinks I hate him," the boy rambled, panic growing in each of his words. 

"Hinata, look at me. I need you to calm down." Hinata slowed down, staring at the third year, his eyes still watery and glazed over with panic, "take a deep breath." Hinata followed along listening to Sugawara's instructions. "Now tell me what happened, from the beginning."

"We, we were practicing late like we usually do," Hinata pauses, "like we usually did, and I ended up seeing his soulmate mark, our soulmate mark? I- I got scared and ran away," Hinata's words poured out faster the further into the story he got, " I was scared that he'd reject me, that I'd ruin everything, I was scared we'd end up messing with the team, everything is finally going well and I doesn't want to risk that. I didn't want to lose him as my best friend, and as my teammate." Hinata began sniffing again, his mind drifting back to the hurt in Kageyama's eyes, "and now I've actually ruined everything."

"Hey Hinata, look you just need to tell him, he'll understand. I get how scary it can be, but sometime you just have to take that risk. And knowing you two you'll still fight, regardless of whether you're a couple or not so talk to him okay? He has every right to be hurt, you did avoid him, but talking to him will help I promise."

Hinata nodded along to Sugawara's words of wisdom, though he was still out of it Hinata wanted to fix things. "Wait for me I'll walk with you alright? I don't think I should leave you alone right now," the older boy got up to grab both their things. 

While Hinata and Sugawara were speaking Yachi walked with Kageyama, who she had surprisingly caught up to. "Kageyama? A-are you alright?" The timid girl asked cautiously. 

Kageyama stopped abruptly and turned, Yachi flinched back, expecting the taller boy to burst with anger but instead he stared down at her, tears welling up in his eyes, "do I look like I'm alright? Would you be alright after something like this?" His voice was harsh, almost raw with pain. Yachi had never seen Kageyama like this. 

"He didn't even want to tell me, he didn't even mention the we were soulmates, he just avoided me. How could I be okay when the person I was destined to be with didn't even want to be with me?" The boy added in a softer, almost broken sounding voice. 

"Oh Kageyama," Yachi sighed and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "I know it hurts but maybe give Hinata a chance to explain? He seemed almost scared when he realized you knew," Yachi trailed off after noticing the look of hurt that flashed on Kageyama's face. 

The boy turned again, "I'm going, if he wants to explain I guess I'll listen but I really can't think of any other reason for him to avoid me like he did."

Yachi sighed and let the boy go, she knew there wasn't anything she could do or say to help the stubborn boy. 

Hinata had spent his night thinking of how he was going to face Kageyama, what he was going to say, how he'd even convince the other boy to talk to him. Kageyama on the other hand couldn't help but wonder if he went too far, if he had gotten too angry. he had tossed and turned all night thinking about Hinata.

The next morning Kageyama had woken up to "Meet me when school ends, in front of the gym." Written across his arm in bold black marker.

The pair had been excused from practice after their fight the evening before, Sugawara had informed Daichi and the pair had decided it would be better for the boys to take a day off. 

The day seemed to drag on, neither boy knew exactly how to react around one another, each moment they were near each other slowed down even further. It was painfully awkward to watch the boys who seemed like an inseparable team act so awkward around one another.

Finally the end of the day arrived, Hinata was beginning to feel his nervousness grow, 'what if Kageyama decides to not show up? What if Kageyama does show up only to tell me he doesn't care? What if I only mess things up further?' 

Hinata continued to be lost in his thoughts, not paying any mind to whatever subject his teacher was droning on about, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring. 

When the teacher finally did finish, Hinata ran out like his life depended on it, he didn't even bother to grab all his things before rushing towards the entrance of the gym. 

As Hinata came to a stop he noticed the dark haired setter shuffling around awkwardly. Hinata, equally as awkward, Walked up to Kageyama. 

"Kageyama?" He called putting, sounding unsure of himself, "do you want to go over there and talk?" Hinata gestured near the tree where the pair had first practiced together before officially joining the volleyball club. 

Kageyama only nodded, he hadn't uttered a word to Hinata nor did he plan to, at least until he got a proper explanation. 

The boys sat in the grass, Hinata didn't dare look at the boy seated next to him. Hinata picked at a few the green strands before starting to speak, "to start of I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you that I knew," Hinata's voice sounded weak, and quiet, Kageyama could hear the regret in each of his words. "I didn't tell you because I was scared. I was scared of what you'd say, I was scared that I'd mess up what we already had, I was also scared that I'd loose my first teammate, my best friend, I didn't want things to change. I was planning on telling you, I swear I was, I just wanted to wait, I would have definitely told you before was graduated though," Hinata continued his rambled apology as kageyama looked almost shocked. 

"Wait," Kageyama cut of Hinata's basically endless ramble, "so you do want us to be soulmates?"

Hinata looked at Kageyama like he was crazy, "of course I do! What kind of question is that? Why wouldn't I want you to be my soulmate? I was scared you wouldn't want me to be your soulmate!"

"Idiot, why wouldn't I want you to be my soulmate?" Kageyama pauses before sheepishly continuing, "A  
and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for leaving before you could explain anything yesterday, I assumed the worst and I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling," as Kageyama spoke he shifted closer to Hinata, letting their shoulders brush against each other, "thank you for explaining."

Hinata places his hand on Kageyama's, "You had every reason to be mad, I should have told you earlier," Hinata looked up at kageyama, and smiled brightly, "thank you for listening to me."

Both boys sighed in relief over the fact that things had worked out. Then the pair once again turned to each other, "so do you want to go join practice," the pair blurted out at the same time. 

Hinata's grin widened if possible, "you know I've actually missed practicing with you." 

Kageyama looked away, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, at hinata's bright smile, "Well, we could have avoided that if you had just talked to me like a normal person," Kageyama muttered on a teasing tone.

"Hey! I was scared okay!" Hinata shouted as the pair got up, as soon as the pair got on their feet Hinata dashed ahead, finally restarting their tradition of racing to the gym. 

__________________________________

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note!   
> I actually kinda really like how this turned out???? Well I didn't like the ending as much but yeah!!  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it!!
> 
> I'd appreciate some feed back but it's fine if you don't have any!
> 
> Thank you again! I hoped you all have a great day! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
